sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Main Page
DID YOU KNOW... That the only thing that ever comes up on the points of interest on the main page is Imperial related things? Perhaps we could -try- to cover other things, yes? :P -- Ricamar Yes I agree, the main page only ever features Imperial articles, why is this? Id like to see some other articles featured once in awhile. --Tyy'sun I'm wondering if we could have Reports either added to the "game" portion or the "way it works" near the RP logs link... I do think the IGN post reports do add flavor to the game, but currently are hidden from those just navigating the wiki. Nasa eagle 16:39, 16 November 2006 (UTC) *Woof, I forgot all about the Reports section. Okay, this has been a few weeks in coming... give me the rest of today, and I'll hammer out a new Main Page layout that should encompass everything we need. Thanks for the reminder. -- Hawke / Rtufo 17:09, 16 November 2006 (UTC) *I suck at design. Anyone have any ideas on how we can make the main page look nice? --Danik Kreldin 07:11, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Creators and Contributors Category:SW1ki should be linked to from here, with a note explaining that all of the policy and help info can be found there. --Lolkje 19:07, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Additions I'm still looking for the reports section off of here, not sure if I'm just not seeing it or it on the todo list. Also, here is a code bit that I think might help clean up the main page links to different areas as I cannot edit the main page. I think it looks cleaner to use this sort of code. See below: LEFT LEFT CENTER RIGHT RIGHT CENTER -- Nasa eagle 21:50, 6 April 2007 (UTC) List in the MU*Wiki! Be sure to list Star Wars 1 MUSH in the MU*Wiki! *--Stamp 17:52, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Wikia Gaming footer Would it be possible for you to add the following footer to the Main Page? We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, but it would be appreciated :). You can change the links to point to any other gaming wikias you like or cooperate with. Ausir 17:40, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Monaco skin Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! I've just set your site to default to a Monaco skin (sapphire in this case) - this is the new Wikia default skin, and is now the main actively developed Wikia platform. As a sucessor to Quartz, it comes with even more customizability - you can find out more on w:c:inside:Monaco Skin Customization, where you can also find out info about the widgets available. An admin can set the default site skin via the skin section on , or by editing MediaWiki:AdminSkin. If users wish to see another skin than the default, they can untick "See custom wiki skins (recommended)" on the same page. Kirkburn (talk) 18:24, 20 March 2008 (UTC)